elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf Transformation (Online)
|cost = }} Werewolf Transformation is a world skill in . Effects Werewolf Transformation allows the Vestige to transform into a werewolf using lycanthropy. Morphs Pack Leader * *Update 1: Reduced the cost of this ability.Update 1 Patch Notes *Update 5: This ability's tooltip now specifies the amount of Ultimate you gain; this is now a flat value and only works for werewolves. We also fixed an issue where this ability wasn't granting ultimate to allies.Update 5 Patch Notes *Update 10: Redesigned this morph so it now summons 2 dire wolf companions to fight by your side for the duration of your transformation. If killed, the dire wolves will return after 16/14/12/10 seconds at Ranks I/II/III/IV respectively.Update 10 Patch Notes *Update 19: The direwolves now scale with the bonuses from damage done. The direwolves now randomly alternate between 2 direct damage abilities, previously 4, and they no longer use a non-damaging snare ability. Fixed an issue where the direwolves would throttle their attacks against the same target. They now attack much more rapidly. Fixed an issue where the direwolves would not respawn with you whenever you respawned.Update 19 Patch Notes *Update 20: Fixed an issue where using a Heavy Attack against an enemy would not cause your Direwolves to target that enemy.Update 20 Patch Notes Werewolf Berserker *Update 5: This ability will now deal increased bleed damage instead of increasing attack speed. Updates *Update 2: Fixed an issue so transforming out of werewolf form when you are crowd-controlled will no longer break your light and heavy attacks.Update 2 Patch Notes *Update 5: Reduced the duration of the werewolf Ultimate. *Update 5: The werewolf model will now load in more smoothly the first time you transform into a werewolf. *Update 5: Reduced the cost to transform into a werewolf by 100. *Update 5: Fixed an issue where killing an enemy while feared by this ability would cause the corpse to teleport forward a few meters. This ability also no longer claims ability damage is derived from just stamina. *Update 6: Fixed an issue where the Werewolf Ultimate bar would appear to fill while you were transformed.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 7: Werewolf transformation now grants Spell Resistance in addition to Physical Resistance, and the bonus Physical and Spell Resistance has been increased to 151 per level/Veteran Rank from a base of 20 per level/Veteran Rank.Update 7 Patch Notes **Update 7: For example, a Veteran Rank 14 player character would get 9664 Physical and Spell Resistance during their transformation. **Update 7: You can now safely press the button for the werewolf ultimate repeatedly without fear of immediately reverting to normal again. **Update 7: Removed Stamina Regeneration from Lycanthropy; it now requires Werewolf Transformation to be slotted in your ability bar. **Update 7: Reduced the poison damage you receive while in Werewolf form to 25% from 40%. *Update 7: Fixed an issue which was allowing Negate Magic to pull Werewolves out of Werewolf Form. *Update 7: Fixed an issue where heavy attacks would play twice before striking your target while in werewolf form. *Update 7: You can no longer Fish or use the Outfit Station while in werewolf form. *Update 7: Werewolves will no longer have an erroneous "Attack Speed" icon displayed on the character sheet while transformed. *Update 8: In the rare and unintended event you are able to obtain both the werewolf and vampire skill lines, you will now be considered a Vampire by default. You will be prevented from using the Werewolf Transformation or benefiting from its passive Stamina Recovery.Update 8 Patch Notes *Update 8: Using this ability will now consistently override any active costume Appearances * de:Werwolfverwandlung Category:Online: Ultimate Skills Category:Online: Werewolf Skills